


【卡鸣】单身男子

by bestvest



Series: 单身男子 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ABO, M/M, PWP, 包办婚姻, 半原著向背景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 11:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 卡卡西从未妄想让鸣人属于自己。





	【卡鸣】单身男子

**Author's Note:**

> 半原著向ABO，包办婚姻梗，狗血剧情，私设如山  
> 是想搞很久的负罪感老卡，大量性幻想注意  
> 就是个肉（flag）

鸣人的味道潮湿，几乎像性，让卡卡西不得不偏过头去，屏住呼吸。

他不敢想象，当男孩的潮热达到顶点的时候皮肤上散发的青草味，汁液从他的穴流下大腿，他脸色潮红，眼神深陷情热，或许当卡卡西亲吻他时他都不会认出自己，他低吟着、哭喊着、扭动身体请求，而卡卡西只用轻轻一推就能到达他火热的核心。卡卡西幻想将鼻子埋在他的颈侧，让他的味道牵引自己的本能，让自己目眩神迷，当他的牙齿刮擦他的腺体时男孩渴求地颤抖，而卡卡西不必恐惧，因为他属于卡卡西，他必须属于卡卡西——

卡卡西屏住呼吸，不去看他，纵使这让他的内脏因为渴望与思念纠在一起。离鸣人第一次发情已经过了三天，卡卡西知道水门和玖辛奈早就为这一天做好了准备，在一个星期前，鸣人刚刚开始显现出成熟期的症状时，他们就为他请好了病假。接下来的几天里，卡卡西几次能见到玖辛奈或水门在超市或杂货铺采购食品和日用品，脸上挂着身为父母的骄傲和担忧。卡卡西下意识地躲着他们，甚至害怕跟他们在同一条街道上呼吸，生怕天生灵敏的嗅觉背叛自己，在空气中捕捉到那青草味如他幻想一般成熟潮湿，像鸣人含泪的眼神和流水的穴。

鸣人才十六岁，手腕纤细，笑容单纯，卡卡西甚至还清晰地记得他第一次抱起他时襁褓柔软的材质。但现在卡卡西想着他自慰，夜深人静的时候他蜷在自己狭小的公寓里想象他发情的样子。想象自己如何用舌头和嘴唇舔舐他甜美的汁液，他火热的皮肤在卡卡西的触碰下轻轻颤抖，卡卡西用拳头握住自己的勃起并想象他的小穴，当卡卡西操他的时候他会渴切地呻吟，仰起脖子让卡卡西亲吻他情欲的汗水。他年轻优雅的身体在卡卡西身下毫无廉耻地展开，脆弱、顺从、完美地让卡卡西占有他，他的汁水裹着卡卡西的勃起流到床单上，让整个房间都散发着潮湿的味道。因为他是个好孩子，他会咬着嘴唇忍耐，汗湿的金发杂乱地贴在他脸上，难耐地呻吟请求卡卡西用力，卡卡西会满足他，呼吸着他的气味将自己的灵魂操进他的身体，而他把鼻子埋在卡卡西的颈窝里仿佛他也为他着迷。也因为他是个好孩子，他只有在卡卡西的结进入他时才会高潮，他用力地收缩，让卡卡西的每一次抽插都更加艰难，但卡卡西会给他、给他，他的结、他的精液、他的爱、他的忠诚，给他一切。

高潮的时候卡卡西按住自己的结，听着自己沉重的呼吸回荡在狭小潮湿的公寓里，他感到肮脏、疲惫、欲求不满。他在黑暗中瞪着天花板上一个发霉的黑点，固执地不愿闭上眼睛，生怕在眼睑后面生动地看见鸣人裸露的后颈，他纤细的手腕，他的湿润的蓝眼睛。

是先爱上他还是先开始渴望他，卡卡西已经记不清了。有时幻想他的内疚感几乎让他反胃，但他还是会在自慰的时候想起他，在夜深人静、孤身一人的时候想起他，当他信任地对着卡卡西微笑，在战斗中将后背交付给他，当卡卡西请他吃拉面时那快乐满足的神情。卡卡西爱他并渴望他，他已经记不清拥有这渴望之前的自己是什么样子。

但卡卡西从未妄想让鸣人属于自己。依照木叶的传统，鸣人的Alpha早在他出生的那一刻起——那神圣、血腥且伟大的一刻，鸣人响亮地啼哭，血腥味里混着Omega的纯洁的乳香——就秘密定下，对象只有鸣人的父母、长老团和对方家族的长辈知道，鸣人和那个被选定的Alpha也毫不知情。这是必要的保护，防止鸣人在未来因为Alpha的争斗而受伤，而肯定会有Alpha为他争斗：他是漩涡家的Omega，四代目火影的儿子，他的Alpha必须百里挑一、拥有强大的家族和罕见的血统，而鸣人又是那么——那么漂亮、健康、强壮，数百双眼睛虎视眈眈地注视着他成长，注视着他美丽的身体，充沛的查克拉和显赫的家室，木叶的每个家族都乐意拥有他，木叶的每个Alpha都想占有他。

卡卡西几乎可以闻到木叶空气里的焦躁，与鸣人年龄相仿的Alpha忍者脸上惴惴不安，屏息冥神地等待着下个月的到来。在鸣人申请病假之后不到3个小时，半个木叶都知道了漩涡家的儿子进入成熟期的消息。Omega的第一次发情必须独自度过，让身体适应转变，好顺利地在下一次迎接自己的Alpha。在第二次发情时，Omega的父母会亲自将他们选定的Alpha带入他们家，把他送入Omega的房间，祝福他们的结合和未来。

卡卡西的肺嫉妒地刺痛，那个不知名的Alpha将会把他污秽的手放在鸣人身上，吮吸他、爱抚他、在祝福中填满他的小穴和子宫，操得他浑身都是柔软潮湿的青草味。卡卡西只是个罪恶的旁观者，但有时他甚至会为这假想中的旁观勃起。第一次被人进入时鸣人闭着眼睛，嘴巴大张，脸颊染着灼烧的红晕，那个陌生人像是操婊子一样上他。

在最为黑暗而痛苦的时刻，卡卡西甚至会妄想那个可以操鸣人的Alpha并不爱他，因为世界上不会有别人比卡卡西更懂得怎么爱鸣人——那个Alpha使用鸣人的穴就如同使用任何一个Omega，他粗暴而狂野地从后面上他，丝毫不考虑鸣人的快感，他的指甲在鸣人的胯骨下留下抓痕，在鸣人已经过于敏感地颤抖时依然将结反复塞进他的穴。在等待结消退的时间里他不会亲吻鸣人，甚至不会拥抱他，他让卡卡西的黄金王子像条母狗似的趴在床上喘气，在鸣人的通道榨出他无情的种子像猪一样呻吟。等结一消退他就会离开床铺，离开他们的房间、他们的家。卡卡西不在乎他去哪里、去找什么别的Omega，因为这个时候卡卡西就能从窗户外翻进房内，鸣人则会为他再次敞开双腿，他Alpha的精液正在从他的体内流出，卡卡西会亲吻他的眼泪和嘴唇，亲吻他胯骨上的抓痕，他甜美、潮湿的青草味。卡卡西会像鸣人应得的情人那样跟他做爱，让他夹着卡卡西的结高潮，用自己的精液取代他的Alpha，而鸣人会允许这一切，因为世界上只有卡卡西一个人懂得如何爱他。

卡卡西在这些幻想中高潮得多么猛烈，在之后他就有多么为自己感到恶心而不堪。他清楚地想起鸣人不可能属于他，而作为他的老师、他的长辈、他的战友，卡卡西至少应该要祝福他拥有一个懂得欣赏他、尊敬他、满足他的Alpha。

所以当鸣人终于结束了他的第一个发情期，回到队伍中跟他报道时。卡卡西屏住了呼吸，将眼神落在他身后训练场的一块木桩上。鸣人似乎并没有感觉到他的异常，他愉快地跟小樱和佐井打着招呼，为大和的突然出现大喊大叫，仿佛一切并没有什么改变。

噢，但是卡卡西能清楚地看到——闻到他的改变，他气味中标志着稚嫩的奶香已经完全消失，取而代之的是某种更为刺激而微妙的味道，像是雷雨后的草地、混着某种水果和含苞的花蕊。当他在卡卡西前面奔跑，处于上风口时，卡卡西不得不紧紧握着拳头，控制自己想把他藏到任何人都找不到的地方的欲望。

“所以，”当他们停下来，在森林中空旷的野地里稍作休息时，小樱终于抑制不住自己的好奇心，“你知道他是谁了吗？”

“也有可能是个她。”鸣人分心地回答。他们今天的任务是木叶周边地区的巡逻，任务强度不高，大概只是为了让鸣人能够重新适应战斗的节奏。此时鸣人正趁着休息的空档做常规的肌肉练习，而卡卡西别开眼睛，不去看他的手臂在阳光下袒露的模样。

小樱皱了皱鼻子，小樱是个Beta，平民出身的背景也让她对忍者间的包办配对一直心存疑虑，但卡卡西看得出她并不想因此冒犯鸣人，“你就不……好奇吗？”她问。

鸣人耸了耸肩，在这件事情上，他一直表现得比旁人想象得要成熟，“爸爸妈妈不会把我交给不值得信任的人。”他简单地说。而卡卡西几乎希望他对此有点异议，或许那样的话——不，就算是那样，卡卡西也不会有半分机会，他不能往那里想。

小樱没有再追问。

卡卡西不知道自己如何熬过那天的任务，等太阳落山，他们与下一个小队交接完毕时，卡卡西不自觉地松了口气。于是在鸣人邀请他和大家一起去吃一乐拉面时，他拒绝得仓促而狼狈，甚至有些不耐烦，他的语气一定让鸣人有些猝不及防，男孩先是惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，接着看上去有些受伤。但他很快用笑容掩饰了过去，“好吧，”他小声说，“老师也要照顾好自己。”然后他就跟着小樱和佐井一起离开，徒留卡卡西的懊悔和愧疚吞噬他的心脏。

####

当他跟火影申请单独驻外任务时，水门的表情几乎可以说得上是不情不愿。但他最终还是批准了，因为卡卡西无疑是这项任务的最佳人选，“你有三十天的期限，”他在任务书上签字时叮咛，“期限一到，你无论如何都要赶回来，这是命令。”而卡卡西的胃痛苦地抽搐，他明白水门的用意。作为鸣人的老师，他不应该错过他的结合仪式，鸣人也应当得到他的祝福。但卡卡西依然无法想像那一刻，他如何允许另一个Alpha牵起鸣人的手，如何冷静地、微笑地看着鸣人的脸和另一个人消失在门后，如何假装自己不爱他。

卡卡西面无表情地接下了任务书。

如果他打算迟到一两天，那也不过是他的一贯作风罢了。

####

在第三十天，卡卡西在离木叶几十公里的一个小村子里逡巡。他的任务早已完成，在通讯鹰找到他时，他把任务报告和自己将延时返回的陈情交给了对方。 _盗贼党首已经击溃_ ，他写到， _但仍有一部分余党仍在窜逃，申请留守一周进行查看，将会比预期时间晚归，望批准。_

第三十一天，波风水门出现在了他的旅馆门前，“批准个屁。”他的眼睛冒火，像是想把卡卡西一口咬死，他的Alpha气息带着浓厚的保护欲，几乎让旅馆里一半人都软了腿，一瞬间卡卡西感到恐慌，他下意识地低下头，臣服于他的领袖，他的心脏开始疯狂地跳动。水门流露这种气息的时刻不多，只有在玖辛奈和鸣人受伤时才会真正失控，他刚要张口询问出了什么事，水门的巴掌已经拍到了他的脑门上。下一秒他们身处波风家的客厅，玖辛奈看见他们，猛地从沙发上坐起来。

“旗木卡卡西，”她双手叉腰，眼神几乎跟水门一样吓人，“你好大的胆子。”

卡卡西僵在原地，这个时候他才开始清楚地辨认出屋子里的味道，水门疾风一样的保护欲和玖辛奈辛辣的气息，味增汤和纸墨的味道，还有那，青草般潮湿的气息，但那气息比他上一次闻到得要更加浓郁、更加诱人。卡卡西十分确定自己对那气息做出了反应，因为玖辛奈看着他的眼神充满了背叛和失望，他双手颤抖，不知道自己应该逃跑还是下跪求饶。

“玖……玖辛奈桑——”他张口试图辩解。

“你居然敢让我儿子等，”她打断他，“你知道我们回绝多少家族，挡住了多少不知天高地厚的Alpha吗？你知道Omega独自度过发情期是多么痛苦的一件事吗？”

卡卡西冲她眨了眨眼。

水门叹了口气，“我们选择了 _你_ ，卡卡西。”他耐心地说，“从一开始就是你。我以为你早都猜到了，不然你以为我为什么会把我的 _Omega_ 儿子放到一个Alpha的小队里？”他严厉地看了他一眼。

卡卡西需要坐下。

“别他妈坐了，”玖辛奈拎着他的领子把他往楼梯间拖，卡卡西半神游似的跟着她，“他的发情期已经早来了一天，现在他十分脆弱，并且觉得他的Alpha不想要他——别跟我辩解，你跟Omega生理辩解去。你现在要给我进去，安慰他，爱他，满足他的一切要求，等一切结束之后我再找你算账。”

“呃——”他还没来得及开口，就已经被推到一个房间里——鸣人的房间——门在他身后重重地关上，他听到了上锁的声音。

他背靠在门板上，咽了口口水。

这是个错误的决定。

如果说他在客厅里闻到的味道诱人，在这里， _在鸣人的房间里_ ，那气味几乎像海啸一般将卡卡西吞没。他能在舌尖品尝到鸣人的味道，他的阴茎几乎在一瞬间就饱满地勃起，成结的部位顶着他的裤子隐隐发痛，他挫败地呻吟，把脑袋重重地砸在门板上，试图找回一点理智。

在房间的另一边，鸣人从被褥里探出头来。发情期间Omega对光线和温度都十分敏感，屋子里没有开灯，窗户也拉得十分严密，但卡卡西依然能在灰暗的房间中看见鸣人的蓝眼睛，他可爱的脸庞发红，头发汗湿。当他从床上坐起来，被子从他的肩膀上掉落时，卡卡西无法呼吸，无法移动，生怕眼前的景象会在下一秒消失。他的胸膛被一股无可阻挡的爱欲和保护欲击中，他隐约地意识到自己开始低吼，Alpha的本能向Omega发情的味道做出回应。

“Alpha？”鸣人轻声呼唤，近乎疑惑，他的瞳孔扩大，眼神涣散，卡卡西听见自己的吼声变为更加响亮，鸣人的眼神终于固定到了他的身上，“Al——Alpha。”他啜泣，而卡卡西再也无法忍耐。

他三两步跨过房间，狼狈地摔到鸣人床上，将他赤裸的身体拥入怀中，把鼻子靠在他的颈窝里，深深地吸气。鸣人在他怀里发出了一声破碎的呻吟，接着他瘫软下来，脊柱信任地靠向卡卡西的手臂，朝他袒露自己的脖子。卡卡西又吸了一口气，鸣人浓郁而芬芳，热潮已经全然占领了他的气味，卡卡西贪婪地伸出舌头舔舐，却被布料阻隔，这才意识到自己应该摘下那碍事的面罩。他不耐烦地将护额和面罩扯开，又将马甲解下来扔到一旁。期间他的鼻子和舌头迫不及待地品味鸣人散发气味的腺体，鸣人的身体在他的唇下颤抖。卡卡西扯掉上衣，想用自己的胸膛贴合他可爱的皮肤，他俯身将鸣人压在床上，腹部挤进他双腿之间。他的下体湿润，小巧的Omega阴茎正在可怜地流泪。鸣人依然在颤抖，他闭着眼睛，慌乱地抓着卡卡西的手臂，在卡卡西的鼻子每次划过他的腺体时收紧双腿。

“鸣人，”卡卡西吻他的嘴，但鸣人低吟了一声，牙关紧闭，“鸣人，鸣人。”他再次试图亲吻他，但鸣人侧过脸避开了他的嘴。卡卡西向下看他，鸣人睁开了眼睛，皱着眉头，有些疑惑地看着他，卡卡西意识到这一刻鸣人的意志战胜了他的Omega本能，他突然不敢再动作，那欲求不满的肮脏与愧疚再次涌入他的血管，鸣人赤裸的身体依然被困在他身下，湿润的下体蹭着卡卡西的腹部，他的汁水渗进他的裤子。卡卡西感到恶心而渴望。

“鸣人。”他祈求地看着他的蓝眼睛。

“老……老师？”卡卡西在鸣人的眼里看到了震惊和顿悟，“不……不。”他挣扎着后退，双腿抽离卡卡西的腰侧，蜷到胸前，试图在自己狭小的单人床上远离卡卡西。鸣人的手掌搭上了他的胸膛，轻轻推了一下，而卡卡西觉得他把自己身体里的空气都推了出去。

“鸣人。”他破碎地说，并在那一刻讽刺地意识到自己早该预料到这样的结局。因为上天何时眷顾过旗木卡卡西呢？就算鸣人的父母选择了他，他也不是 _那种_ Alpha。水门是对的，他不应该这么自私，他应该按时回来，这样鸣人就可以在他衣着整齐、尚有理智的情况下见到他，并且在众人的见证下堂堂正正地拒绝他，而不必像现在这样，用躯体保护自己的尊严，脆弱无助地等待卡卡西的侵犯。

“我……我不会。”卡卡西屏住呼吸，谨慎地、缓慢地后退，确保鸣人能够看到他的一举一动，将手指从鸣人的皮肤上移开像是一场酷刑。但卡卡西会为他做到，因为世界上没有任何一个人比卡卡西更懂得爱他，“我很……抱歉。”他迷茫地说。

鸣人摇了摇头，对他挤出了个难看的微笑，而卡卡西几乎再次因为心碎而啜泣。他的男孩，他的王子和Omega—— _不是他的_ ，也永不属于他——在这种时刻却依然想着要安慰别人。

“我也很抱歉，老师。”他轻声说，仿佛害怕激怒卡卡西，卡卡西让指甲抠进自己的手心，用疼痛来保持理智，“我知道你不想要我。”

在一天中的第二次，卡卡西眨了眨眼。

卡卡西看他，观察他，他潮热的皮肤，躲闪的眼神，羞赧的身体。终于、终于，卡卡西闻名五大国的天才在这一刻终于派上了用场，他小心地探身，用手掌摩挲鸣人的脚踝，并给他充分的时间逃脱。鸣人没有逃脱，他侧着脑袋，从臂弯里好奇又警觉地看着卡卡西的动作，在卡卡西将他的脚踝完全握在掌心时，鸣人呜咽地吸了口气。

“鸣人，”卡卡西用自己毕生积累的冷静张口，“我渴望你，我没有一刻不渴望你。”鸣人再次开始颤抖，他放下遮挡自己的手臂，抿着嘴唇看着卡卡西，仿佛不敢希望。卡卡西抓起他的右手，把他的手掌按在自己的胸膛左侧，让他感受自己燃烧的心脏，“我是你的。”他坦白，“即使你不属于我，即使你现在把我赶出去，选择任何一个其他Alpha，我也是你的。我永远是你的。”

鸣人目不转睛地盯着他，仿佛在看什么奇迹。

“老师，”鸣人最终开口，“吻我。”

卡卡西乐意服从。

####

当他的舌头终于进入鸣人的齿间，卡卡西清楚地意识到鸣人没有亲吻过任何人——至少不像这样亲吻，当卡卡西舔舐他的上颚，纠缠他的舌头时，他发出了惊讶的喉音，回应的动作生涩而胆怯。他的Alpha本能满意地低鸣，卡卡西的胸口贴着他震动，鸣人再次用双腿夹住他的腰，勃起在他们之间寻找摩擦。

“老——老师——”他的声音让卡卡西差点扯烂自己的裤子，“忍……忍不住了，求你，求你——”而卡卡西明白他的意思。Omega本不应该在发情期独自度过，从房间里陈腐的潮湿味道来看，可怜的鸣人已经忍受了至少一天的孤独。 _之后_ ，卡卡西向自己保证，之后他会安慰他、呵护他、爱他，把所有的爱与耐心都给他，但现在他需要 _操_ 他。

“很快就好，宝贝，很快就好，”卡卡西终于脱掉裤子，让自己的勃起蹭在鸣人泛着水光的大腿根，鸣人为那触碰呻吟，他拱起背部，眼神狂野地抓着卡卡西的肩膀，“我得——我得——”卡卡西忙乱地探索他的下身，手掌重重地按过他的阴茎，滑入他湿润的巢穴，那里，就在那里——

——噢。

“老师，”鸣人的金发散落在枕头上，他扭动身体，让卡卡西的手指顺着汁水更深地滑进他身体里，触碰那根引线的尽头。卡卡西轻轻拉扯，看着那细长的安慰棒被鸣人发红的小穴吐出来，鸣人猛地震颤，一股汁液随之从他的穴口涌出，房间里潮湿的气味变得更加浓郁。卡卡西哽咽地吼了一声，他抬头看向鸣人，男孩的眼睛在阴影中闪现，“已经好了，”他咬着嘴唇，近乎羞赧地看向他，“已经可以了——快点——”

卡卡西握住安慰棒的底部，把它再次操回鸣人体内。鸣人悠长痛苦地呻吟，双手撑着枕头拱起自己，卡卡西一边用安慰棒操他，一边俯身吻他的嘴，“Omega，”卡卡西让Alpha本能接替自己，“我的Omega，这么甜美，这么可爱，湿润又淫荡，你喜欢这样吗？”他离开鸣人的舌头，转而用牙齿刮擦他的下巴，鸣人哭喊着把指甲抠进他的背部，让卡卡西在疼痛中满足地低吼，“在你童年的小屋子里等待你的Alpha，一边想象他的阴茎和结，一边操自己，在睡觉的时候把它留在体内。”卡卡西按着安慰棒在鸣人体内转动，“它满足你了吗？它让你高潮了吗？”

“不……不，”鸣人搂着他的肩膀，力气比卡卡西想象得更大，卡卡西意识到他的鼻子凑着自己的腺体，不禁打了个冷战，“想……想要你，老师，你的结，你的老二，求你，求你——”卡卡西不得不闭上眼睛深呼吸，他的男孩——他纯洁、美好的男孩，他的唇齿是如此污秽，卡卡西再次吻他。

卡卡西把安慰棒抽出来，甩到一边。鸣人半是失落、半是兴奋地呻吟，卡卡西手忙脚乱地调整自己的位置，甚至不太清楚他是如何对准鸣人的穴口。他的勃起早就发胀，根部隐隐作痛，在进入鸣人的那一瞬间那几乎是他唯一能感觉到的器官。鸣人的面孔比他想象中更为美丽而肮脏，他长大嘴巴，像个Omega婊子那样毫无廉耻地向卡卡西展示自己的腺体。卡卡西的大腿几乎打颤，但他的Alpha本能依然要求他推进、推进，直到他的根部安稳地贴着鸣人的穴口，鸣人在他身下发抖，他的肉穴湿润敞开，却像藤蔓一样紧紧地吸着他，他是如此地纤细完美，卡卡西能够用自己的整个身躯笼罩他、保护他、占有他——

“鸣人，”他情迷意乱地呼唤，将鸣人的小腿勾起，搭在自己肩膀上，忍者的训练和Omega的生理让鸣人的身体顺从而柔软，“鸣人，”他再次呼唤，让鸣人睁眼看他，鸣人的脸上带着可爱的红潮，他蓝色的虹膜几乎全部被黑色的瞳孔吞噬，“老师——老师要操你了。”

鸣人搂着卡卡西的脖子，吻了他的嘴。

卡卡西把鼻子埋在他的小腿一侧，虔诚地操他。鸣人在他身下破碎地呻吟，这个姿势得以让卡卡西每一下都进入他的最深处，他能感觉到鸣人小腹的抽搐，在发情期终于获得了Alpha的老二让他的肉穴工作得格外卖力，他小巧的Omega阴茎无助地躺在他的腹部吐着前液，但卡卡西没有管它。他知道鸣人需要的是另一种满足————他的老二，他的结，他的精液，而卡卡西可以满足他，他会做个好Alpha，把他的勃起一刻不停地送到鸣人吐着汁液的小穴里，让他呻吟、让他尖叫，让鸣人的世界只剩下欢愉和他的Alpha。鸣人破碎地呼吸，弓起身子迎合，仿佛现在卡卡西还插得远远不够深。

卡卡西放下鸣人的小腿，不等鸣人抱怨，环着鸣人的后背把他托到自己的大腿上。他捧着鸣人的臀部，他柔软、光辉、完美的臀部，让鸣人顺着重力坐在他的阴茎上。落到他腿上时鸣人发出啜泣地惊叫，卡卡西指引他的双臂，让他抱住自己的肩膀。卡卡西再次顶入他的时候鸣人咬住了他的肩膀，他的小穴收缩，汁水涌出，顺着卡卡西的阴茎流他的大腿上。“鸣人。”他嘶哑地低吟，感到自己的结开始逐渐成型，“鸣人”，他亲吻他的锁骨，他的汗水尝起来像天堂和地狱，“放松——让我——让老师进去——唔——”

鸣人的手指缠住了他的头发，呜咽着颤抖，他的味道在热潮中再次绽放，卡卡西呼吸的时候近乎被情欲击碎。他的结戏弄着鸣人的入口，软肉在他的进攻下逐渐吞吐得越来越多。“老——老师——”鸣人哭喊，而卡卡西嘘声安慰他，让鸣人撑着他的肩膀向下操自己，在最后一次用力时鸣人的入口向他敞开，完美温暖地裹入他的结。

鸣人扬起脖子，金发和金色的睫毛上闪烁着水珠，而卡卡西以纯粹的本能寻找他的腺体，用牙齿咬破他完美、年轻的皮肤，寻找他成熟潮湿的青草味道。结合的瞬间卡卡西感觉到自己身体某一处骨头的移动，像是一块拼图在游荡多年后终于归位。鸣人在他咬他的瞬间发出了细微的哼声，他浑身颤抖地跌坐在卡卡西身上，阴茎柔软地贴着卡卡西的小腹，后穴在高潮中收缩，贪婪地吮吸卡卡西的结合阴茎，挤出甜美的汁水。他的Alpha对着鸣人的喉咙低吼，他将牙齿抽出鸣人的腺体，安抚地舔舐鸣人的伤口。他控制不住地继续在鸣人体内律动，让自己的结刮擦鸣人敏感的肉穴，直到它胀得再也动不了。鸣人瘫软地任由他操弄自己敏感的内穴，仿佛他除了吞着卡卡西的结颤抖之外什么也做不了。

“宝贝，”卡卡西抚摸鸣人的头发，把他的脑袋按在自己的腺体旁边，呼唤他，请求他，“鸣人——鸣人——”

在鸣人的牙齿刺破他的皮肤的那一瞬间，卡卡西感到自己的第一波精液进入鸣人体内。鸣人显然也感觉到了，他低吟着收缩后穴，迫切地向卡卡西索取更多。而卡卡西只能给他——给他——给他，直到他的气味里混上卡卡西的气味，他的汁水里混上卡卡西的种子。他把鼻子凑到鸣人的腺体——带着他的咬痕的腺体，深深呼吸他变化的味道。结合的Omega气息让卡卡西再次射精，他紧紧地将鸣人抱在怀里，只想把他永生永世困在这里，射得他小腹饱胀，白色的种子顺着他的大腿流出来，浑身上下都是卡卡西的印记。

“我的，”卡卡西亲吻他的咬痕，“你是我的。”

鸣人靠在他的肩膀上，困倦地打了个哈欠。卡卡西感到自己全新的Alpha本能正在戳刺他的后颈，他移动自己，托着鸣人的重量尽可能舒适地在床上躺下。在扯动他们的结合处时，鸣人下意识地收紧小穴，让卡卡西又嘶着声射了出来。最终，他让鸣人安稳地躺在自己身上，穴里含着他的结和阴茎，热潮过后的疲惫让鸣人迅速地睡着了。卡卡西躺在原地，听着他的呼吸声。房间里散发着堆积多日的潮热味道，鸣人的汁水和他的前液也在他们的下身潮湿的汇聚，他闭上眼睛，暗自计划等鸣人醒来时他应该带他去浴室，替他换好床单，喂他吃饭、督促他喝水。然后他们可以再次做爱，这一次鸣人或许会让他从后面进，这样的话成结的时候他们都能舒服一点，卡卡西也可以从身后抱着他入眠——

他在鸣人潮湿的青草味中睡着了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 这个设定写得很开心，可能还会更同一个系列的小短篇，有想看的梗可以留言嘻嘻


End file.
